


TomarryTober 2020

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fictober 2020, M/M, Romance, TomarryTober, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y OneShots inspirados en el Fictober 2020 de Archiveforurfic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	TomarryTober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> No me tengo amor propio y sí tengo muchos deseos suicidas, ustedes y yo sabemos que esa es la razón de que esté publicando cuatro Fictobers a la vez, este año, así que si de pronto me muero ya saben que sucedió.
> 
> Esta lista la encontré en FB y los créditos dicen que pertenece a archiveforourfic, no sé si es usuario de Wp, FF o AO3, aunque supongo que será de AO3, en todo caso la vi, la leí y dije "Mis bebés la necesitan"; aun no sé si será Fluff o será angst o será una mezcla de todo lo que se me ocurra, así que no esperen nada más que la OTP dándose (Love y Puñetazos), tal y como siempre desde el inicio de los siglos, Amén.
> 
> Aviso, no me dio tiempo de enviar a beteo, porque no me puse con esto hasta hace solo un par de días, así que toca leer como pude tippear en el móvil, mis disculpas.

Sirius le había advertido de chicos como Tom Riddle, le había dicho una cantidad insana de veces desde el momento que Harry habló por primera vez de su interés por empezar a tener citas "Mantente lejos de los chicos malos", Remus había rodado los ojos, diciéndole que era un hipócrita a la vez que le daba con el periódico del día y Harry reía echando el jugo por la nariz, pensando que esos dos eran unos ridículos, pero que aun así los amaba; luego simplemente había desechado todos los argumentos que Sirius había dado en contra de "los chicos malos" y había continuado escuchando música con sus auriculares.

Debió prestar más atención, quizá habría entendido que tenía más que ver con su preocupación como padre, que, con los típicos deseos de los padres de controlar la vida de sus hijos, y no se encontraría en esa incómoda situación donde Tom le presentaba a los miembros de su banda.

Banda de delincuentes. Putos pandilleros de mierda, que Harry reconoció como algunos de los que traficaban en la preparatoria. Se había metido con un traficante, que, aunque jodidamente hermoso y con un trasero de infarto, era _el líder de un cartel de drogas_ ¡Oh, Harry quería tanto salir corriendo! Pero el brazo rodeándolo por los hombros de forma casual y aun así posesiva lo mantenía pegado a Tom, mientras que un montón de mariposas -que poco o nada tenían que ver con los nervios por encontrarse en esa situación- revoloteaban en su estómago.

Tom estaba dando órdenes a su grupo de camellos, que además para horror de Harry también incluían a un grupo especialmente violento que en algún momento le había dado una paliza al chico Weasley con el que Remus insistía debía hacer migas.

Harry muerde su labio a la vez que su corazón empieza una carrera cada vez más acelerada. Si llamara a Sirius para que vaya a buscarlo ¿qué tantos problemas podría llegar a tener? No quiere estar castigado hasta la graduación, y menos aún quiere darle razones a Remus para ponerle un toque de queda, para quedar recluido en casa a las diez de la noche tal y como todos sus demás compañeros de clase, pero la razón principal de que con quince años este en unas bodegas viejas en la peor zona de la ciudad es por el exceso de libertad que tiene... Sí, eso suena bastante bien para Harry, suena como una forma de voltear la culpa hacia ellos y quizá conseguir un poco de clemencia. Desliza la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, dispuesto a sacarlo y hacer un par de llamadas perdidas a Sirius, cuando Tom por fin detiene su diatriba y se gira a mirarlo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Se ve tan satisfecho de sí mismo... Sus ojos azules brillan con ese aire arrogante y depredador que lo volvió loco desde el primer momento que lo vio en los pasillos del instituto.

Tom es un chico malo, es el peligro del que Sirius le advirtió siempre y más, porque Harry puede apostar su vida -y siente que de hecho lo está haciendo-, a que Sirius no se refería a algo así ni de cerca, y todo su discurso iba más encaminado a los fuck boy, o a los idiotas que se creían uno, jamás pensando siquiera que Harry se vería involucrado con el líder de una pequeña banda de delincuentes, y aunque Harry sabe que se meterá e muchos problemas, no solo con Sirius y Remus cuando se enteren, deja el móvil olvidado en su bolsillo, porque Tom está mirando sus labios y Harry que solo unos está pensando cómo salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera, en ese momento no puede pensar en un sólo motivo que le haga salir de ahí.

Tom deja de rodearlo por los hombros, sus manos se posan en sus caderas, y acerca sus cuerpos de forma lenta mientras se inclina. Harry está temblando ansioso y sabe que Tom es consciente de eso, porque la sonrisa burla en la comisura de sus labios lo delata, pero es en el instante que sus labios se tocan y una corriente de energía le recorre el cuerpo que todo deja de importarle, se apoya en sus hombros y devuelve el beso con entusiasmo.

Harry no tiene idea de cómo va a explicarles a Sirius y Remus que su novio no es tan peligroso como parece, es de hecho peor.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~ pues aquí está lo que probablemente estaban esperando más allá de cualquiera de los otros Fictober, los conozco pipol, a mi no me engañan, lo que sí, espero que le den el amor que merece, bc son 4 Fictobers bebés, y eso cuesta, pero no quería dejarlos sin Tomarry.
> 
> Ahora hablemos del fic ¿Les gustó? La verdad trabajar con AUs me gusta mucho, así que esperen varios uwur, pero seguro también les agrego algo en el mundo mágico, espero les gustara la historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~
> 
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
